He Ruind My Life
by PandaSoulEater
Summary: AU. Xannahvas and her adoptive/step brother's moved from their old school to ouran beccause of three people. What happens when they come to ouran. What happend between Xannahvas and Vanitas to make her hate him so much. XannaXVani, AkuRoku, SoRiku


This is about three people that's life was ruined by their old school mate, but the life that was ruined was mostly a girl's. Meet twins Sora and Ventus Strife age 16, and Xannahvas Lockhart age 16 There story doesn't start there it starts a year and a half later after the three of them and their family move from America to Tokyo.

Both there parents' where child hood friends who started dating and then took over the Apple company and eventually got married. But not after Cloud Strife adopted Sora and Roxas, and Tifa Lockhart adopted Xannahvas. Well that's what everyone thinks but is that really true.

Now that introductions are threw let's get on with the story and don't worry you'll get more info threw out the story.

The twins and Xannahvas sat facing her adoptive/step brother's.

Roxas and Sora wore the school uniforms properly and Xannahvas wore a jean skirt with yellow leggings and white dress shirt and the guy's blazer. (Ouran lets you wear anything as long as it's within dress code)

"So are we going shopping today?" Sora asked.

"Totally. I need to get that new game that came out." Xannahvas said.

"You're such a boy." Ventus

Xannahvas flicked him on the ear. Roxas jumped up and accidentally hit Sora. The yogurt that he was eating smudged on his chin. Xannahvas leaned over and grabbed Roxas's chin.

"Here let me help you." She licked the yogurt off him. "That's better." She smiled and sat back down.

The fan girls in the background screamed.

"Man you guy's already have the girl's cheering at it's not even class yet." Kaoru said sitting down with his twin, Hikaru. "Did you guys hear that..."

"We have new transfer students." Hikaru finished his brother's sentence.

"Cool." Roxas said.

"Wonder who they are?" Sora asked.

"I heard that there name's are Riku, Axel and Vanitas Ansem." Hikaru said.

Roxas, Sora and Xannahvas went stiff as a board. Xannahvas balled her hands into fists.

"What's wrong." Kaoru said.

"N-N-Noth-h-hing." Xannahvas stuttered. "I got to go." She grabbed her bag and ran off. She ran down the hall and rounded a corner.

(BAM)

She felt like she rammed into a brick wall. Her bag flew out of her hand and she fell onto her butt.

"Hey Xanna nice to see you again." A guy said evilly.

Xannahvas moved her orange with pink streaked hair out of her face. The person in front of her was a spiky black haired boy with golden eyes.

"Va-a-anitas." She stuttered. "W-W-What are y-y-you doing h-h-here."

"I thought I would come and visit you." He smirked.

She grabbed her bag and started backing up. "Well it's nice to see you but I got to go." She sprinted down the hall and back into her class room.

Roxas and Sora ran up and hugged their adoptive/step sister. He asked if it was him and she answered yes.

"Just let it go." Xannahvas said. "Maybe he'll be nice this time?"

"If he does anything let me know." He said leading her to her desk.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Please don't tell Tamaki." Xannahvas begged. "I don't want him to intervene."

"We won't tell him anything." The Hitachiin twins said in sync.

"Class settle down." The teacher said. "We have some new student's. Let me introduce Riku Ansem, Axel Ansem and Vanitas Ansem."

Three people came into the door. Axel had spicky red hair and bright green eye's. Under his eye's were upside down black tear drop tattoo's. His uniform was done up properly but he had leather biker glove's on.

Vanitas had spiky black hair that stuck up in every direction. Gold eyes. He wore his uniform was missing his blazer and his shirt was un-tucked and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Riku had long silver hair that was spiked at the bottom. He wore the boy's uniform but the jacket was open, the shirt was unbuttoned at the top and the tie was undone.

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said.

""My name is Axel got it memorized." Axel said putting his index fingure to his temple.

"Vanitas." Vanitas said  
>"Hey I'm Riku." Riku said. "I hate this uniform." He tugged onto the collar of the shirt. This made the fan girl's squeal.<p>

The three of them looked around the room and noticed Sora and Roxas and Xannahvas. They all smiled evilly at them.

"Please sit down in the seat's at the back of the class." The teacher said.

They sat down. When Vanitas passed he ran his hands over her shoulder.

(After School at the Host Club in Music Room 3)

Xannahvas sat in one of the chairs in the corner of the room drawing.

"What is the matter ladies." Tamaki Suoh said to one of the girls he was with.

"Some scary guy's just transferred here." The girl said crying a little. "Their so scary."

"It's alright." Tamaki said grabbing her chin. "I won't let anyone hurt you princess."

"Kawai!" All the girls in the room yelled.

"For god's sake." Xannahvas mumbled as she turned the page and quickly drew Tamaki working in a field while wearing old dirty clothing. She started laughing.

"What you laughing at." Hunny asked.

"Nothing Hunny-Sempi." She flipped the page and started to draw an eye.

"What's with you and eye's?"

"There the window's to the souls so they are important to me." She grabbed the red pencil crayon and starter filled in the pupil when it was taken out of her hands. "Hey." She whined.

Kyoya started looking threw her sketch book.

"Give that back." She jumped up to grabbed it but Kyoya just a had to raise his arm. Xannahvas jumped up a few time's but gave up and crouched down and let fake tear's fall down her eyes. "You're a big meanie."

"Aw." A few girls ran up and hugged her.

"Kyoya-Sempi give it back to her." A girl said.

"Yay stop picking on our sister." Roxas said standing behind Xannahvas.

There was a evil glint in her eye right before she shot up and grabbed her sketch book.

"I got it." She yelled in victory as she ran to the door.

When she got there the door flung open.

"So this is where you guys have been hiding." Axel said looking around.

"I never thought that Sora would be the host type person." Riku said.

"And what is the little cutie in here for." Vanitas said walking towards Xannahvas.

"Stay the hell away from me." She said clutching her book as she backed up.

"I suggest that you three leave." Kyoya said putting his hand on Xannahvas' shoulder.

"Yeah." Hunny said.

"We only wanted to Roxy and the gang. Got it memorized." Axel said.

Roxas groaned and shook his head at his nickname. "Leave before I kick your ass." Roxas said.

"Fine." Vanitas said turning around motioning the two other guy's to follow him. "But Remember Xanna you can't run away from your past forever."

"Leave." Xannahvas said clutching her key shaped necklace. "Now."

They guy's left and shut the door. When the door was closed everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was-." Kaoru started to say.

"-That about." Hikaru finished.

"Old-." Roxas started to say.

"-Enemy's-." Sora said.

"-And Boyfriend's." Xannahvas finished telling them.

"Wait you two are gay." A girl said.

Roxas and Sora went over to the girl and grabbed her chin at the same time. "Yes but that just makes us better lover's." They said at the same time.

"Kawaii!" The girl squeal.

"Nice guys really nice." Xannahvas pinched the bridge of her nose. She went to her bag and put her sketch book into it then slung it over his shoulder. "I gonna call mom and dad to tell them the news."

"Answer this first." Tamaki said grabbing her shoulder. "Who is Vanitas it you because I know for a fact that he isn't your ex."

"Your right . He's my husband." She said as she walked out of the room leaving everyone in aw.

**So what do you guys think. Should I keep writing or work on one of my other stories. Tell me in reviews. Just to tell you this story has a nothing to do with my other Kingdom Hearts stories. Please review.**


End file.
